wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest
" | image = Wander and Hater ring toss.jpg | caption = Lord Hater competing against Wander in the Greatest in the Galaxy Contest. | season = 1 | production = 101a | broadcast = 2 | story = Craig McCracken | writer = Craig McCracken Ben Joseph | storyboards = Craig McCracken Mark Ackland | director = Dave Thomas Craig McCracken | us = September 13, 2013 | international = | pairedwith = "The Egg" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |story = Craig McCracken |storyboards = Craig McCracken Mark Ackland}} Planet Binglebop is threatened when Lord Hater demands control of it as well as the entire universe. Wander decides to put that to the test by challenging Lord Hater to a series of challenges to prove who is better. (This is also the first episode of the series.) Episode Summary On a planet with love, the Binglebops are having fun while their leader, King Bingleborp, declares their Bingleberry Festival the best in the history of Binglebopolopolis. The fun is cut short however, when Lord Hater declares it not the best as he lands his ship and the Watchdogs come out and Peepers announce the planet is now under Lord Hater's control. As the Watchdogs attack the Binglebops, Lord Hater takes King Bingleborp with him and barges into his castle, bragging to himself that soon every planet will be his and he'll be the greatest in the galaxy. As a result, the Watchdogs begin taking everything over and build a statue in Lord Hater's likeness, while the Binglebops worry who will save them now. Not far from the festival, Wander and Sylvia are watching the action on a hill. Wander is excited to see the fairground rides and games, but Sylvia isn't up for it and states that everywhere they go, Lord Hater stops everything and conqures the planet and takes over the town, and is described as a "flarf narblin', no fun havin' jerk". She wants to fight and knows Wander should be crazy to try and stop Lord Hater, but then she realizes Wander is not with her anymore and notices him heading for the fair where the Watchdogs are waiting. Wander meets the Watchdogs and they take him and pass him down while chanting "Hate's great, best villian" multiple times, thus massaging his back which was aching for days. At the same time, Sylvia charges toward them and punches them out of the way in a right-left pattern. Wander talks to the Watchdogs and tells them they need to relax, and wonders if their constant chanting will stop so they can join the fair. This makes them do just that. Inside the Binglebop castle, Peepers is giving a long list of "Hater's Laws" showing the new rules for King Bingleborp, when he and Lord Hater hear the Watchdogs giggling. They look outside to notice the Watchdogs enjoying the fair, which angers Lord Hater to send Peepers after them. But when he gets to Wander and Sylvia enjoying the fun and aims his laser at them, Wander enjoys the fact he appears so cute and switches his hat with his helmet. Sylvia takes their picture, causing Peepers' eye to strain, and he spins around on the ground screaming as the Watchdogs laugh and Wander and Sylvia dance. Lord Hater, upset at the fact Peepers let him down (according to King Bingleborp), interrupts the fun and rants about his evil things, thus making him the greatest in the galaxy. Wander and Sylvia are horrified, but Wander abruptly stops this by hugging Lord Hater and stating what he did is amazing. He then begins doing a series of crazy talents, wondering if Hater did any of them, ending with winning a trophy for the "Greatest in the Galaxy Contest". Lord Hater angrily roars, proving he didn't do any of them and accepts Wander's challenge, and they do a bunch of activities at the fair, all of which Wander does good at, but Lord Hater fails every one of them. At the end of the contest, Wander begins impersonating various people such as the judge, and announces Wander as the winner (Lord Hater thinks he did at first). After Wander receives the trophy, Lord Hater complains about losing to him and hates everyone, and runs off to his ship to leave. Sylvia agrees what Wander did was awesome and asks for a high five, but Wander refuses and they hug instead, and the Binglebops hug them as well. The fun is cut short again when Lord Hater begins shooting lasers all over the place, bragging to himself. Sylvia realizes what she said earlier and gets an idea. As they get chased, Peepers wants Lord Hater to let them go as the planet is theirs now, but he ignores Peepers and instead focuses on the trophy. Wander and Sylvia challenge Lord Hater to one last challenge: the first one to the town is the winner. This makes Lord Hater floor his ship so hard that it slams against the statue he built and lands on a moon in the distance, and the statue breaks revealing the Binglebop castle. The Binglebops celebrate Wander and Sylvia's victory and toss them into the air several times while kissing them all over. Meanwhile, on the moon, Lord Hater and Peepers are worn out and burnt from the ship's crash landing, and are walking when they notice Wander and Sylvia. Wander says they wanted to stop by and give Lord Hater the trophy, as he won the last race fair and square. Wander gives him the trophy and he and Sylvia leave, and Lord Hater tosses the trophy away in frustration, detaching his arm in the process. Transcript Songs *"Competition Song" Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode of the series, and the series' official premiere. The Futon Critic *Wander and Hater's challenges: **Hot Dog Chug **Ring Toss **Balloon Darts **Ball Toss **Test Your Strength **Sea-saw carnival ride **Arm Wrestling **Musical Chairs **Sack Race **Tug-o-war **Balancing on unicycles **Push-ups **Staring Contest *When Sylvia punches the Watchdogs in a "right left" pattern, she punches to the left with her right hand, then to the right with her left hand. *'Running gags:' Wander asking Lord Hater what he has done, Wander winning over Lord Hater, Lord Hater's arm falling off. *An instrumental scat variation of the theme song can be heard as the Watchdogs enjoy the fair. Continuity *The song featured in the episode's animatic, If You Wander Over Yonder, will later be reused as a full song in "The Little Guy". Errors *When we see Wander and Sylvia's shadows on the mountain, Wander is holding Sylvia's rein, but when we see them fully, Wander is not holding Sylvia's rein. *When Peepers reads the list of Hater's Laws, he says "Hater's Law 9,843" twice. *When Wander asks Lord Hater "Have you ever rolled your tongue?" the captions say "Have you ever looked at your tongue?" *In the song, they say "What's next? It's balloon dart throwin'" but the captions exclude "What's next" and "It's". Allusions * Peanuts - When Wander and Sylvia dance after Sylvia strains Peepers' eye with the camera flash, at one point Sylvia does the same dance like Snoopy does. * The Powerpuff Girls - When the Binglebops kissed each other, it shows 3 hearts overlapping each other, similar to the usual ending background of every episode. Also, Wander asks Lord Hater if he ever rolled his tongue and sticks his tongue out, which is a reference to the episode "Nuthin' Special", where Buttercup curls her tongue but Blossom and Bubbles cannot. Coincidentally, The Powerpuff Girls is a show made by Craig McCracken. * Wander and Sylvia's entrance is a reference to the western film The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. * Bud Light- The Watchdog's phrase is based off of Bud Light's solgan "Taste's great, less filling" Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices *Fred Tatasciore as Beast ♦, Additional Voices References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes